One Afternoon
by x3DunDun
Summary: John and Paul watch Julian for the day


**One Afternoon**

"Paul, get your ass over here!" John shouted.

Paul who was in the kitchen making tea for both of them.

"Coming!" He shouted back

Brian had ordered them that by tomorrow, a song should be ready, so now both of them were rushing through it,

not only because should be ready for tomorrow, but because baby Julian was with them in the living room,

watching TV.

_Never wake up after 10:00am if Cyn is gonna leave the kid to me_ John thought as he remembered the note

that Cyn left him on the kitchen's counter telling him to watch Julian for a while.

As he wrote some lyrics down, Paul entered the room with a tray on his hands with two cups of tea and a bowl of

bicuits. Upon hearing someone's footsteps, Julian turned around, eyes sparkling like two little stars as he notices

the bowl of biscuits that Paul was putting on the small table in front of them and ran towards them.

John then notices Julian running towards them and rolls his eyes.

_Here we go now_ He thought.

"Uncle Paul, cookie please..?" Julian said with a slight puppy dog noticing Julian's presence,

he smiled at the little boy and reached for a chocolate biscuit.

"Here you go Jules" He said smiling.

"Thanks" Julian said running back towards the TV.

"Now that i'm here, what do you need?" Paul said turning towards John.

John, who was staring at the notebook on his lap, looks up at Paul with a small grin and leans over, brushes his lips

with Paul's in a gentle kiss. Paul, being caught off guard, shoves John away, remembering that Julian was in the

room with them but luckily he was still loud singing along with the cartoons' theme song.

"Are you out of your mind!" Paul says with blushing cheeks and wide eyes.

"Yes i am but for you" John says with a smirk on his lips, leaning a little closer to Paul, trying to get another kiss.

Seeing this, Paul takes a few steps backwards, glaring at John.

"Not now John.." He warned John.

John pouted at Paul's reaction and turns his attention to the notebook on his lap. He takes his Buddy

Holly glasses away and rubs his eyes.

_I'm not getting anywhere with this damm song _He thought

Looks at Paul who was drinking his tea and eating a biscuit and smiles a little .

_He looks like a small rabbit eating a carrot_ He thought. Then Paul gets up and sees him going towards the

bathroom. With a smirk on his lips, he follows him. Inside, Paul turns on the tap water and washes his hands,

unware of John entering the bathroom. Suddenly, he feels hands on his hips and waist; quickly looks up and sees

John behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. John puts his chin on Paul's shoulder and turns his head

towards his neck and gently kisses it. Paul slightly shivers at the feeling. John sucks a little hard on Paul's neck,

enough to leave a red mark; licks it slightly, tightening his hold on Paul.

"John...mm..not now.." muttered Paul, one hand grabbing onto the sink for support while the other pushing the

older man away. John stops his actions and pouts at Paul.

"You're no fun" mumbled John, releasing his hold on Paul, turning to leave the bathroom.

Paul chuckles a little at John's pout and turns off the tap water, grabbing the towel to dry his hands. Turning to the

mirror, he takes out his comb and brushes his hair briefly. Then John returns to the bathroom and grabs Paul's

arm, taking him out of the bathroom.

"John, what are- where are we going?" said a shocked Paul.

_Now he's gonna make pay for what i did in the bathroom_ He thought nervously. But then he notices that John had

took him to the living he thought for another idea for the song He thought. Then John looks at him with a big

smile, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Paul, you gotta see this" squealed John pointing towards the living room. With a confused face, Paul turns around

and suddenly stares with wide eyes at the show in front of bouncing up and down and holding the edges of the

table for support and dancing to the song from a music video. He was trying to imitate whatever the dancer was

doing which seems to be shaking his legs and arms but poor baby Julian, the only thing he could do was to lift his

left leg a little and shake it a little and then do the same thing with his right one.

Across the room, John and Paul were rolling on the floor, laughing with tears making their way down their cheeks.

John then tries to get up but the effort is helpless and ends up in the floor with a laughing Paul. Paul trying hard to

catch his breath, sits up, grabbing his stomach from laughing too much.

"John...Oh..god.." says Paul breathless.

"I..know.." says John trying to catch his breath. The sudden thought to record his son bouncing up and down on

the table hits him like lighting but he's too weak to get up so he just pushes it aside and enjoys watching his

dancing son.

"I'd know that i'll see Julian running around in the mud or with his toys or something but never like this" said John

after calming himself down a little.

"Yeah..i gues you're right but still he's so cute dancing like that" said Paul kept watching as Julian sat down on the

floor and shook his arms up.

_He probably got that from his dad_ Thought Paul looking down to the floor shyly with a small smile.

"Look at him!, he still jumping and shaking" said John laughing."I know" said Paul.

"Uhh..well i guess we need to finish this song eh?" said John getting up now.

"Um..yeah you're right" said Paul getting up John turned towards Paul and took Paul's face in his hands, thumbs

softly stroking his cheeks and leans in, kissing his lips softly. Paul hums in the kiss gently, kissing back.

"Well i do know where he got that talent, is from his daddy" says Paul with a smile.

"Well i'm flattered" says John laughing.

"So then let's finish this song, cause as i remember we didn't seem to finish what we started in the bathroom" said

John with a smirk on his face.

Glaring at John, Paul gets up and turns towards the main door to get out. John widening his eyes upon seeing this,

he runs towards Paul.

"I was only joking, Paulie, come back!" says John running towards , Jlulian still in his little dancing world, sees his

father running after his uncle but he just only shrugs his shoulders and continues with his little dancing.


End file.
